Choices & Desires
by Amaranth89
Summary: Kyou is confused about what happened between Ayame and himself. Will he choose to keep persuing Tohru's heart, or will he give his own to Ayame.
1. Part 1

**Disclamer: This content is not sutable for younger children. This story contains Yaoi. Characters arn't mine. They are from the anime Fruits Basket.**

It was a nice afternoon at the Sohma home. Tohru was spending the weekend at her friends, and Yuki was at the Sohma Estate helping Hatori and Hatsuharu out. Kyou was resting on the roof until Shigure came up.

"Kyou, our darling Tohru is gone for the weekend! What shal we do without her delicious cooking!" cried Shigure.

"Go away you damn dog! She left some food in the fridge for us." Kyou growled as he turned away from Shigure.

"I know. I just felt like bothering you." ,Smiled Shigure as he went down the ladder to avoid Kyou's hand. "Dinner will be done in 30 minutes."

When Kyou came down, he saw the table set for three. He then went in the kitchen to find Shigure.

"Hey dumb dog, you set the table for three and their is only two of us." Kyou commented.

"We will be having someone over." Replied Shigure.

"Who?"  
"You will see."

Ten minutes later, Kyou and Shigure were sitting at the table with the food.

"I'm hungry." Complained Kyou. Shigure smiled.

"Just wait alittle longer." Just then, their was a knock at the door. Shigure ran to the door and greated the guest. Then he brought the guest into the dining room. Kyou looked over and saw Ayame.

"We were waiting for that damn snake?" Kyou growled.

"I'm happy to see you too Lucky Kyou." Ayame said as he gave Kyou a big hug.

"Get off of me you crossdressing snake!" Kyou yelled.

"Lets eat." Shigure said as he sat down.

For dinner, their was Rice Balls, Miso Soup, Fried Fish, and Chocolate Cupcakes for dessert. Ayame kept staring at Kyou, which made Kyou uncomfortable.

"So Kyou, do you like Yuki?" asked Ayame.

"I hate that nezumi." Kyou replied.

"Would you ever date a man.?"

"Why the hell are you asking.?"

"Cureous."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am a man also. So that would just be sick."

"But if you had feelings for another, would it matter if that person was the same sex as you?" Ayame asked as he leaned over and placed his hand on Kyou's. Kyou removed his hand, stood up, and turned his head away in descust.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to take a shower." Kyou said as he left the room.

After his shower, Kyou went to his room. He took off the damp towel and went through his dresser for a pair of boxers. Ayame came into his room without knocking.

"What the hell are you doing you perverted snake?" Kyou yelled as he attempted to cover himself with his hands. Ayame closed the door and walked over to Kyou.

"You never gave me an answer Kyou dear." Ayame said as he closed the gap between them with a hug.

"Get away from me." Kyou squeeked as he tried to push him away, but failed. Ayame held Kyou close and rubbed his back. Then he brushed his lips against Kyou's, then kissed him softly. Ayame's lips went from Kyou's mouth to his neck. Kyou let out a small moan. Ayame's hands went down to Kyou's manhood and stroaked it. Kyou gave Ayame a slight push and backed away.

"No" Kyou managed to say and looked down at the floor. Kyou was blushing uncontroably.

"Why." Ayame asked.

"Because ... Because ... you're a guy and ... I ... I'm one too." Kyou studdered. Ayame huged him close and Kyou didn't put up a fight.

"If you have feelings for someone, does it matter if they are the same sex as you? Ayame asked.

"I ... I don't know ..."

Ayame kissed Kyou goodnight and walked to the door. "Think about it." Ayame said as he left the room.


	2. Part 2

Kyou didn't know what to do after Ayame left his room. Kyou just laid on his bed, thinking about Ayame. He had mixed feelings at this point. He really had no idea weather he should be angry or happy.

"Kyou." Shigure said as he opened the door, just enough to stick his head through.

"What."

"Give Ayame a chance. He just wants to make you happy. Exparamenting won't hurt you any." Shigure replied.

"I don't need some perverted snake bothering me." Kyou growled.

"Are you scared?"

"NO! Why would I be scared!"

"You are starting to get defencive."

"No I'm not!"

"If you say so ..." Shigure sighed. Then he closed the door.

Kyou sat their for a minute and ran out of his room. He went all the way to Yuki's room where Ayame was staying.

"I'm not scared!" Kyou yelled as he ran in and shut the door behind himself. Ayame was laying in Yuki's bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Prove it right now." ,yame replied sudictively. He removed the sheet that was covering his nakid body. Kyou turned his head away and blushed. "Come here."

Kyou did as he was told and walked over. He sat down on the bed next to Ayame. Ayame began to kiss him passionatly. Ayame was trying to stick his tongue into Kyou's mouth, but Kyou wouldn't let him.

"Kyou, if you arn't scared, let me put my tongue into your mouth." Ayame said. Kyou blushed and kissed Ayame back. He put his tongue into Ayame's mouth first. Ayame liked how Kyou was trying to have control, but he wanted his cousin under him tonight.

Ayame grabbed Kyou and placed him under himself. Kyou got a worried look on his face but was trying to cover it up. Ayame began to massage Kyou's penis through the boxers. Kyou closed his eyes and relaxed. Once it became hard, Ayame took off Kyou's boxers. Kyou looked down at Ayame. He smiled and kissed Kyou, then brought his lips down to Kyou's penis. He licked the tip and slowly put the whole thing into his mouth. Kyou moaned and laid his hand apon Ayame's head. Ayame kept putting it in and out of his mouth. The more he did this, the more Kyou moaned. Kyou felt it all building up and yearning to get out. When Kyou climaxed, Ayame drank all of it. Kyou was tired from that, and thats what Ayame wanted. He grabbed Kyou and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing? I want top." Kyou said.

"You are in no spot to ask for that. You are too tired anyways. Plus, I always get top."Ayame said as he was trying to get into position. Kyou tried to move out from under Ayame but failed. The next thing he felt was Ayame inside him.

"Ayame!" Kyou cried out as he arched his back. Ayame grabbed him and kissed him a few times as he touched Kyou's penis. It went slow at first and began to speed up after Kyou was over the pain. They eventually reached the climax and Ayame fell next to Kyou. Kyou suprised Ayame by rapping his arms around Ayame. He smiled and returned the hug. They fell asleep in eachothers arms that night.

The next morning, Kyou heard noises comming from Shigure's office. He walked in and looked up at the tv. Shigure taped Ayame having sex with Kyou.

"What the fuck you damn perverted dog! I'm gona break you in two!" Yelled Kyou. He ran toward Shigure, but someone rapped their arms around Kyou.

"You don't wana do that." Ayame said as he placed a kiss on Kyou's cheak. Ayame walked over to the VCR and removed the tape. Then he broak it in half.

"Aw, Ayame." Shigure wined. Ayame grabbed Kyou's arm and lead him out to the hall.

"Well Kyou, I must be going. If you ever feel lonely or want to fight over who gets to be on top, you know where to find me." Ayame smiled. He kissed Kyou goodbye and was on his way. Kyou watched him leave. For the first time, he felt like he was loved.

**Well, I hope you liked this story. If you have any ideas, comments, or anything you would like to share, my e mail is . Arigato!**


	3. Part 3

**People have been asking me to add to this story so I am. This story will continue until I run out of ideas or everyone dies. I hope you enjoy this piece and I'll write even more soon. Please icnore bad spelling. Will be fixed in near future.**

"It has been only a week sence Ayame left Kyou. If you miss him that much, we can invite him over again." Shigure laughed as he dogged a chair Kyou threw.

"Henti! Leave me alone. Bother someone else." Kyou growled as he left for school.

He left earlyer than Tohru and Yuki so he could be by himself. He couldn't get what happened between him and Ayame out of his head. It was friday and he just wanted the day to hurry up, so he could relax.

At lunch Tohru kept asking Kyou if he was ok. He kept telling her he was fine but she wouldn't belive him. She bugged him to death but he liked her anyways. When she left him, Kyou thought of someone he could talk to.

When the day was over, Kyou left Yuki to walk Tohru home.

"Kyou, you do know Ms. Honda is worried that your mad at her because you won't walk with us." Yuki commented while Tohru was preoccupied with her friends.

"It's not her." ,Kyou replied as he walked away. "Tell her I'll be home alittle late."

Kyou walked to the Sohma Estate and was greated by Momiji.

"Kyou! What are you doing here? It doesn't matter. Wana play?" Momiji smiled and tried to hug Kyou. Kyou smacked the little bunny upside the head. Just then Hatori walked over.

"Waaa! Hatori! Kyou hit me!" Momiji whined.

"What brings you here Kyou?" Hatori asked.

"I came to speak to you." Kyou replied

"Alright, lets go to my office."

When they reached Hatori's office, they closed and locked the door.

"I need to talk to you about Ayame." Kyou said as they bolth sat down.

"What about him?"

"This is personal. You can not tell anyone!"

"Alright. Just tell me already."

"Ayame and I...Well, you see he came over to eat dinner with Shigure and I....but...It's hard for me to say..."

"Ayame had sex with you?"

"Ya..."

"And now you have mixed feelings and you don't really feel much for Tohru anymore. Now on toop of that, you kinda have feelings for Ayame. Am I right?"

"Yes...how.."

"I talked to Ayame Tuesday and he told me all about bolth of your adventures. And after something like that happening, it's perfectly understandable to have mixed feelings."

"What should I do?"

"Well, first you should decide weather you want to keep trying to win over Tohru's heart or let Ayame try to win yours. Then from there, I think you can figure things out."

Kyou thanked Hatori and left. When he was home, Shigure was sitting at the door smiling.

"Oh Kyou. Ayame said he needs your help with some stuff with his shop. he will be comming tomrrow morning to pick you up." Shigure sang.

"You damn dog! You agreed for me?! I don't wana help that damn snake!" Kyou growled. Shigure heard Yuki walk by and go up the stairs. Shigure looked totally serious and walked over to Kyou. He backed up but Shigure was faster. He grabbed Kyou and kissed him. That just made Kyou even more confused on top of it. When Shigure stopped he looked at the blushing cat.

"You are kinda cute when you blush." Shigure said. Then he walked inside and into his office. Kyou fell to the ground not knowing what he should do now.


	4. Part 4

**Sorry it took me so long to add on to the story. I know everyone wants to know the deal with Shigure kissing Kyou and you will find out in future chapters.(Probably the next one) I hope you enjoy and please review. (Once again, if you see any spelling errors, do not pay any attention to them. They will be taken care of soon.)**

"I can't belive that damn dog! Why the hell did he kiss me? He isn't getting away with it!" Kyou mumbled to himself the next day. He god dressed and joined everyone for breakfast.

"Oh hello Kyou! You seem alot more alive this morning." Tohru commented as she watched Yuki and Kyou fight. It was a morning ritual now. Finally when everyone calmed down, they sat and had miso soup.

"Yuki, Kyou will be spending the day and night with your brother." Shigure said.

"I then feel bad for the stupid cat." Yuki commented.

"I don't want to but Shigure made the plans for me!" Kyou yelled.

"Well Ayame insisted on having you, so I just said 'Alright' " Shigure commented.

"Kyou, are you and Ayame becomming close friends?" Tohru asked. Before Kyou could reply, Shigure answered it for him.

"You could say that." Shigure smerked. Kyou shot Shigure a mean look. Yuki glaired at the cat.

"I'm done. I gotta go pack. Thanks Tohru for the food." Kyou said as he stood up and left the room.

When Kyou left, Yuki fallowed. When Kyou went into his room, Yuki shoved him down on the bed.

"What the hell!" Kyou yelled.

"What is going on between you and my brother?" Yuki asked in a low, pissed off manner. Kyou just staired at Yuki.

"Should I lie to him? No, he will find out eventually. Should I tell him? That wouldn't be too smart either..." Kyou thought to himself.

"Ok, now listen. Your brother came on to me awhile back. I don't..." Kyou explained until Yuki slapped him.

"I don't want to hear anymore. If anything did or ever does happen between you bolth, I'll find you and beat the crap out of you until you can't breathe." Yuki threatened in that low, pissed off manner. Then he left Kyou's room and returned down stairs to help Tohru.

"Why does he care so much about his brother whom he loaths?" Kyou thought.

When he was done packing, he went down stairs and out the door. Shigure was argueing with Ayame but Kyou couldn't make out what they were saying. When he approached the two, they just turned and smiled. Ayame just walked over and began to take Kyou's luggage to the car. Shigure walked up to Kyou and placed his hand on his face. Kyou couldn't help but blush. Shigure staired at Ayame and leaned to kiss Kyou but Kyou shoved him away. Ayame watched the whole scene.

"Bye. Be home tomrrow by dinner." Shigure said as he looked over at Ayame. Ayame didn't smile. He just kept a serious look on his face. Then Shigure departed into the house.

"Well, Kyou dear, lets go." Ayame said with a soft smile.

"Don't call me that." Kyou complained as they bolth entered the car.

When they were on the road, Ayame looked worried and a tad bit sad.

"So, where are we going?" Kyou asked.

"To a nice hotel. We are going to have a sweet. Sorry that I lied to Shigure but I just wanted to spend time with you." Ayame smiled.

"K ... What were you and Shigure argueing about?" Kyou asked.

Their was a moment of silence. Kyou knowticed Ayame's smile fading.

"I was nothing. Just alittle spat. So how is my dear brother?" Ayame quickly changed the subject.

"Pissed off because Shigure gave him hints of what happened between us."

"Ya ... Well, I just have feelings for guys and I don't need his approval. I'm glad he does care about me. Are you ashamed of what happened between us?" Ayame asked. Kyou blushed.

"I dunno ... It's kind of weared." Kyou replied.

"Well, you came so I'm guessing you still wana exparament."

"I suppose."

Ayame smiled and pulled up to a 20 story building.

"Well, we are here." Ayame said as they bolth gazed up at the enormous building.


	5. Part 5

**Ok, ok. I know you are all confused about the Shigure and Kyou thing. Everything will come together soon. I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ( I've been in a writing mood so there will be more probably tomrrow.)**

Ayame and Kyou dropped their stuff at the front desk and left.

"Where do you want to go?" Ayame asked as they went back into the car.

"Dunno ... What time is it?" Kyou asked. Ayame looked at his watch.

"2pm. Would you like to go to a hot spring?"

"Sure." Kyou replied as they drove off.

When they arrived to the hot springs around 4pm, they went inside and undressed. Then they went into the hot springs to relax. They were the only ones in their. Ayame watched the happy cat relaxing against the bamboo wall. He saw a slight smile appear on the cats face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ayame asked as he went over to hug his lover.

"Actually I am. I haven't felt this relaxed for such a long time." Kyou replied as Ayame wrapped his arms around his stomach. Then they leaned in for a passionate kiss. When their lips seperated, they gazed into eachothers eyes.

"Kyou I have a confession." Ayame said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I don't like to be alone. I fear being alone for the rest of my life. I really want us to be together ... Kyou, I love you." Ayame replied. Kyou was shocked. He was already having trouble accepting that he might be gay, but now Ayame wanted it to be more than just messing around.

"I don't know what to say ... Ayame, I'm having trouble as it is accepting that fact I made love with a man. Never mind being a couple ..." Kyou said. Then looked up at Ayame. He looked so hurt. He shared his feelings and Kyou just shot him down.

"Oh. Well, alright..." Ayame managed to say. Then he stood up to leave but Kyou grabbed the snakes wrist. Ayame looked down at the cat.

"Ayame, I love you. It's just really hard for me to say it. I still do feel weared but I can give it a shot." Kyou muttered. Ayme smiled and began to make out with Kyou right in the springs.

By the time they returned to the Hotel, it was 8pm. The lady at the desk gave them the key to their suite which was located on the 3rd floor. When they opened the room, Ayame dove right in and onto the bed. It was huge and full of pillows. Kyou watched the snake act like a kid in a candy store, and smiled.

"Join me." Ayame laughed. Kyou jumped right on top of Ayame and pinned him to the bed. They bolth smiled.

"I get top." Kyou whispered into his lover's ear. Ayame looked deep into Kyou's eyes and smiled. All of a sudden, Kyou felt like he was in a transe. He felt light headed and weak. Ayame kissed him and Kyou didn't try anything.

"Not tonight my pritty kitty." Ayame whispered into Kyou's ear.

"What did you do to me." Kyou asked as Ayame ripped off Kyou's cloths.

"Nothing really."

Ayame placed Kyou on the bed on his back, and began to suck his nipple. Kyou let out a slight moan.

Then he opened Kyou's pants and massaged Kyou's hard penis.

"mmm, Ayame." Kyou whispered as he placed his hand apon the snakes head. Ayame licked the tip a few times, and slid it into his mouth. Before Kyou was going to climax, Ayame stopped. Kyou whimpered and complained that wasn't nice.

"We are going to go together." Ayame said as he helped Kyou sit in his lap. He put the cats legs by his hips and picked him up to place him on his hardened penis. Then he picked up Kyou and slid him onto his manhood. Kyou wrapped his arms around Ayame's neck and let out a slight moan. Ayame went slow for the first two times, then began to speed up. They bolth began to feel warm shivers go throughout their bodies. Ayame was the first to climax, but Kyou came a minute later. Kyou spilled his seeds all over Ayame's chest, but neither cared. They bolth fell to the bed, unable to move.

Before Kyou fell asleep, he used the last bit of his energy to hug Ayame close.

"I love you Ayame." Kyou whispered.

"I love you too Kyou." Ayame replied in a whisper. Then they bolth fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	6. Part 6

**Ok, I had some extra time today so I wrote up another chapter. YOU WILL FIND OUT THE DEAL WITH SHIGURE IN THIS CHAPTER. Enjoy and more will be posted soon.**

In the morning, they bolth too a shower and ordered breakfast from room service. The rest of the day they went to a near by mall, went to the movies, ate lunch at a fancy resturaunt, and drove around. When they pulled up at the Sohma home, Shigure was sitting at the door. Ayame was happy until he saw Shigure.

"Well Kyou, I had fun. I hope you did too. Lets hang out again soon." Ayame smiled and kissed him goodbye.

"I did. Bye.", Kyou replied as he grabbed his bag and exited the car. Ayame drove off and Kyou looked over at the house. "Oh shit." Yuki was watching Kyou from upstairs and looked pissed off. Kyou hesitated for a second, then walked over to the door where Shigure sat. Shigure stood up and smiled.

"You are just in time for dinner. Did you and Ayame have fun messing around with eachother?" Shigure said as Yuki came down the stairs. He gave Kyou a "You are discusting" look and walked into the kitchen.

"Fuck off you perverted dog." Kyou yelled and went to smack Shigure. But before his hand touched Shigure, he grabbed Kyou's wrist and pulled the cat close.

"Tisk, Tisk. Is that any way to treat the person who lets you live here?", Shigure said. Then he pulled Kyou closer and kissed him. Kyou didn't like how Shigure forced his tongue into Kyou's mouth. When Shigure released the cat, he turned around. "Put your things into your room and join us for dinner." Kyou did as he was told and sat at the table.

"Oh Kyou, you are back. Did you have a good time with Ayame?" Tohru smiled as she set the rice cakes on the table, and sat down.

"It was alright I suppose." Kyou replied.

"Kyou, later on, I need to see you in my study." Shigure said.

"What for?" Kyou asked.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff.", Shigure replied. "You're cooking is delish Tohru. I don't know how you do it."

"Thankyou Shigure-san." Tohru blushed. Then Shigure disappeared into his study.

Later that night, Kyou went to Shigure's study. Shigure let the cat in, shut the door, and locked it.

"Now if you do as I say, I won't have to tell Akito about what alittle kitty I know has been up to." Shigure said as he pushed Kyou to the floor. Kyou could only stare wide eyed. A boy Kyou's age came out of the dark corner and began to take off his cloths.

"What's going on?" Kyou growled.

"You have to have sex with him, and make it look like you are enjoying it. If you refuse, I will tell Akito all about your sex life." Shigure said and pulled out a camera. The boy laid ontop of Kyou and began to kiss him. Kyou wanted to refuse, but he wasn't in a position to do so. Kyou just laid their limp, letting the boy have his way with him. Shigure took pictures of all of it.

That thursday, Shigure and Ayame were talking again. Kyou was at school so he never knew anything more about what was happening between Ayame and Shigure. He was planning to tell Ayame what Shigure did to him that comming weekend.

"Shigure, I'm glad you are over our break up. I really do think it has been better for us to see other people. Kyou has been so great." Ayame said as he sat with Shigure in the kitchen.

"Yea, listen I'm sorry for trying to kiss Kyou. I was just kinda jealous and ... well ya." Shigure mumbled.

"It's alright. That's all the past now." Ayame smiled.

"Well, I really don't want to bring you down, but Kyou hasn't been very honest with you."

"What do you mean Shigure?" Ayame questioned. Shigure's smile disappeared. He slid an envelope over to Ayame. Ayame opened it and looked at the pictures. A shocked appeared over Ayame's face.

"I'm sorry Ayame, but I couldn't sit here and not tell you." Shigure sighed. Ayame put the pictures back in the envelope and put it in his pocket.

"I should go." Ayame said as he ran out the door. When he reached his car, he fell to the ground crying. He couldn't belive that Kyou would cheat on him with another man. Shigure looked over at the poor, helpless snake on the ground. He walked over and placed a hand on the snake's shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to come to, I will always be here for you." Shigure added. Ayame leaped into Shigure's arms and cried. Yuki was comming home early because he felt under the weather, and saw Shigure with his brother. Yuki hid behind a tree and looked at the two. He wanted to know what exactly was going on between Ayame, Kyou, and Shigure.


	7. Part 7

**I hope all of you are enjoying my story so far. I've been having writers block lately, and am finally over it. Enjoy this chapter and please review! **

That evening at dinner, Yuki seemed tense, and Shigure seemed pleased. This puzzeled Kyou. Later, after dinner, Yuki went to Kyou's room to talk to him.

"Kyou, we need to talk." Yuki said as he shut the door behind him. Kyou looked up from his homework on his bed, with a worried look.

"What did I do now?", Kyou asked. "You only talk to me when you're pissed at me now. So what did I do?"

"Why was my brother here earlyer crying? What did you do to him!" Yuki yelled as he took a swing at Kyou. Kyou rolled away off his bed and onto the floor.

"Calm down Yuki. I didn't even know your brother was here today. I didn't do anything to him. Maby he was upset about something at his shop. Don't assume that I hurt him!" Kyou yelled back. Yuki calmed down and looked out the window at the dark forest. Kyou watched Yuki with a puzzeled look. He didn't know weather he should approach Yuki or stay their on the floor.

"Sorry, I'll be going then." Yuki muttered. Then he turned around. Kyou ran over to Yuki and blocked the door.

"Explain to me what you saw earlyer with Ayame." Kyou demanded. They bolth sat down on the bed and Yuki looked down at the floor.

"Well, when I came home early today, I saw Ayame with Shigure infront of the house. Shigure looked like he was comforting my brother while he was crying." Yuki explained. Kyou jumped up and started to scream Shigure's name and cry. Tohru ran to Kyou's door but Yuki sent her away.

"That damn dog! I will kill him if I think he did what I think!" Kyou growled and knocked his homework off his bed. Yuki pinned Kyou to the bed until he calmed down enough to listen.

"What do you think he did?" Yuki asked. A single tear fell from each of Kyou's eyes as he staired into space.

"He made me have sex with another man as he took pictures of it all. He threatened to tell Akito of my relationship with Ayame if I didn't. He probably showed Ayame the pictures and said I was cheating. That's the only possible thing I can think of." Kyou choaked as he held back other tears. Yuki stood up and went to the door.

"I do not approve of your 'Relationship' with my brother. But for now, I need to find out what exactly is going on with Shigure." Yuki said. The he left Kyou alone in his room. Kyou began to sob and whine, hoping Ayame still loved him.

Yuki went to his room and acted like he fell asleep. A few hours later, everyone was tucked into bed and sound asleep. Yuki jumped out of bed and looked into Tohru's room. She was sound asleep. Then he walked further down the hall and opened Kyou's door. Kyou fell asleep crying and was still fully dressed. Then he looked over at Shigure's door. He could hear the dog snore so he just tip toed down the staires and snuck into Shigure's study. Shigure's latest story was scattered all over his desk, his bookcase was full of dirty books and magazines, and their was a forgotten plant in the corner dieing. He walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers and found blank paper. He opened another and found pens and pencils. He opened another and found manga.

"I haven't read SaiYuki for along time. The stupid dog forgot to return it to me." Yuki smiled. He lifted the manga out and saw an envelope and a small, red book. He placed the manga on the floor, took out the envelope, and opened it. It contained a set of pictures of Kyou with another guy. It also contained the negatives. (Shigure got doubles) Yuki placed the pictures and manga back into the drawer and took out the red book. Yuki opened it and realised it was Shigure's diary. Yuki spent an hour reading the last half of it. It told of Shigure and Ayame dating and the horrible break up. How Ayame wanted to see other people. How Shigure found out Ayame wanted not to see other people, but to be with Kyou. How it broak Shigure's heart and he wanted revenge. It described his plan and how sucessful he was. Yuki didn't know what to do. He didn't like the idea of his brother dating guys at all. But he really didn't like what Shigure did to Kyou. He put the book back and closed the drawer. The he closed the study door, snuck back up stairs, and went to bed.

"Tomorrow is Friday and I will just tell Kyou what I found out. Hopfully Ayame is ok ... Why do I care? ... ah well." Yuki thought to himself as he laid down on his bed. His eyes finally shut and the last thing he saw was the clock strike 12:00 am. He definately would have trouble getting up in the morning.


	8. Part 8

**Sorry I haven't gotten around to writing any of the story. My friest year of high school has been very stressful. I recived a review from someone and I decided I should finish the story for you all. I hope you all enjoy.**

Yuki woak up the next morning and threw on his cloths. He ran down stairs and bumped right into Tohru.

"Forgive me Ms. Honda. Have you seen Kyou?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Oh! Um, I haven't seen him for hours. I believe he may of taken off to school already. We should be going ourselves." Tohru said with her usual sweet smile. Yuki gave her a smile back. He envied how she could be so oblivious to so much of the pain in this world. But he knew, if she knew any of the pain that others bared in life, she wouldn't have that sweet innocent smile.

"Yes, you are very right. Shal we go Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked as he grabbed his backpack. Tohru nodded and they walked out the door. Yuki looked up on the roof and saw Kyou laying there.

"Hey Kyou! We should head off to school or we will be late!" Tohru yelled. Kyou didn't say anything back or even move. He just kept starring up at the sky. Tohru's smile was fading. She could tell that Kyou was hurting. Yuki put himself right infront of Tohru, to block her view of the depressed kitty.  
"Ms. Honda, I'm terribly sorry to ask this of you, but can you possibly walk by yourself this morning? I need to talk to Kyou." Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and waved goodbye. Yuki ran through the house and climbed onto the roof from a window. When he found Kyou, Yuki could see that the cat was holding back tears.

"Kyou ... I found out something. You were right. Shigure was planning this. He did show Ayame the pictures ... I found them, along with Shigures diary." Yuki said as he sat next to Kyou. He looked down at the silent cat, and saw a single tear fall from Kyou's eye.

"Why did Shigure pressure me into getting close to Ayame in the first place? It makes no sence." Kyou cried.

"Probably to show Ayame he didn't care. You know, showing him that Ayame could do whatever he wanted and it wouldn't affect Shigure in any way. But his plan backfired. You guys became close and Shigure fliped out. We all know Shigure. He probably went overboard and didn't mean to." Yuki explained as he helped Kyou sit up.

"Well, he went overboard and hurt us all. Now the one person I cared about is gone!" Kyou screamed and hit the roof. Yuki look at the hurt cat and looked off at the sunrise.

"Isn't it beautiful." Yuki said, attempting to calm Kyou down. Kyou looked up.

"What, the dumb sunrise?"

"Yes."

"I suppose ... your point?"

"There is no point. I was just trying to get your attention fully. Now that I have it, I do have one piece of advice. Yes, you lost Ayame. Yes, Shigure hurt you. But you can move on from this. You can change what has been done. But you only can do that if you are willing. I will talk to Shigure in alittle bit, but I want you to go do what you think is right." Yuki said and smiled at Kyou. Kyou looked at Yuki and smiled back. Yuki put out his hand for Kyou and he took it and stood up.

"Thanks" Kyou said and hugged Yuki. Yuki felt alittle aquard, but huged him back.

Kyou ran into the house and out the door. Yuki watched him from the roof and starred at the sunrise once again.

'Love is hard to find, but harder to keep. Everyone should be given a second chance to have it again ... Everybody.' thought Yuki.

Kyou ran through the woods until he saw Hatori. Hatori stopped his car and got out.

"Hello Kyou, are you late for school?" Hatori asked.

"I'm not going there. I need to see Ayame!" Kyou yelled. Hatori smiled and waved Kyou over to the car. Kyou got in and Hatori drove him to Ayame's shop.

When they arrived, Kyou ran into the shop and saw Ayame at the counter. He could see the pain in the snakes eyes.

"Listen to me! It wasn't my fault! Shigure is deciving you! He forced ... he forced me ... please Ayame ... believe me." Kyou pleaded as he fell to the floor crying. Ayame walked over and lifted Kyou's face up. There eyes met.

"Yuki called and explained. I will be talkng to Shigure later about this matter. But as for you ... I don't know." Ayame sighed and stood up. Kyou grabbed at Ayame's coat.

"I love you Ayame! I love you! Please ... I didn't do that to hurt you ... I never want to hurt you ... why ... why are you being cold to me." Kyou cried and screamed. Ayame sighed and faced the cat.

"Go." Ayame said. Kyou stopped crying and looked up.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go. I don't want to look at you right now!" Ayame yelled. Kyou looked at Ayame. He could see the snake's eyes were like stone. No emotion. Ayame knowticed Kyou looked deeply hurt. Ayame felt Kyou's pain and put out his hand to touch the cat's face, but Kyou ran out of the store. Ayame watched his lover run right into Hatori. Hatori grabbed Kyou, attempting to calm him down, but Kyou pushed Hatori and ran. Hatori walked into Ayame's shop and looked at the snake.

"What have I done..." Ayame asked himself.


	9. Part 9

**Ok, thx for all your reviews. It took me forever to finish this chapter. I was inturrupted by a need to see a movie, then there was a car chase down my street n the crash at the end of my street. You know its human nature to go check it out! (My whole neiborhood was down there) A cop was injured ... sadly I couldn't see well cuz I didn't have my glasses. Buutt, that's not the point! Enjoy this small chapter, and I'm working on chapter 10 as soon as I post this!**

It was beginning to become cloudy outside the Sohma home. It was already three in the afternoon. Shigure took a sip of his tea and placed the cup down. He seemed in deep thought. Yuki looked over at his older brother who stairred out at the sky. Yuki could see that Ayame was worried about something, besides Shigure's actions.

"Yuki please could you leave us for a moment?" Shigure asked as he refilled his cup with tea. Yuki nodded and left. He really didn't want to become involved with everyone's affairs.

Ayame looked over at Shigure when Yuki left the room completely. Shigure knowticed the hurt look in his eyes, but that look seemed to fade very quickly. The look changed to stone, unreadable.

"So Shigure, why did you go through all the trouble with setting Kyou up? Why not go about this in a whole other manner?" Ayame said sternly. He looked out into the yard and added ,"Why must you make things so dramatic all the time Shigure? I am totally aware of your feelings towards me still ... This was only a break to see others and see if we were really meant to be together ... Why did you have to hurt our cousin so?"

Shigure crawled over to Ayame's spot on the floor and held the snakes hand. Shigure kept looking at the floor. "Because I felt like you wern't going to come back to me. I felt like you were going to leave me alone and go off with Kyou. I love you Ayame! I know I overreacted and went WAY overboard, but ... but I was scared!" cried Shigure as he laid his head upon Ayame's hand. Ayame looked down at the sobbing dog and placed his free hand on top of Shigure's head.

"Shigure, I can't say I forgive you. That isn't my choice. You should apologise to Kyou. You hurt him, and that hurts me. But unless he forgives you, I will not." Ayame calmly told Shigure. Shigure sat up and removed his hand from Ayame's. Ayame looked into the dog's eyes and saw his heart breaking. Ayame stood up and they didn't take eachothers eyes off eachother. Ayame couldn't bear the pain in Shigure's no longer and turned to leave. Shigure began to cry again.

"Ayame! Please! I love you! Please ... please ... don't do this to me!" Shigure cried. Ayame paused for a moment. He wanted to just hug Shigure and make everything go away. The pain, the sorrow. But he couldn't and he needed to tend to more ergent problems. Ayame ran out of the house and to his car. He looked once more back at Shigure's home and saw Yuki up in the second floor window. Ayame took a deep breath and jumped into his car and drove off. He picked up his cellphone and called Hatsuharu.

"Yo, Ayame, what's up?"

"Haru, please do me a favor. I need you to go look for Kyou. He has been missing for hours."

"Sure Ayame ... Do you have any idea where he may of went?"

"I have no idea ... He was in my shop earlier, but ran off. If you have any ideas, go check 'em out. I'm going to look around at the Sohma Estate and talk to Hatori."

"Ya, Tohru asked me to walk her home sence Kyou and Yuki arn't here, but I'll see if I can get Momiji too."

"Thanks Haru." Ayame replied and hung up. It was beginning to rain and Ayame hurried to his destination.


	10. Part 10

**I understand some of you are sad that the last few chapters have been depressing. I can't promise you it will get better or worse. I tend to just write the story as I go. But I do hope you all are enjoying it!**

Hatsuharu closed and put away his cellphone. Tohru took out her unbrella because it just began to rain. Momiji was telling Tohru a funny joke when Haru walked over.

"I'm sorry Tohru but I need to be going. Ayame needs me to run an errand for him.", Haru said and looked down at the bunny. "Momiji, can you accompany Tohru home?"

"Of course!" Momiji smiled and danced around Tohru. Tohru looked over at Hatsuharu and smiled.

"Have fun Haru." Tohru said as her and the little bunny waved goodbye.

Haru began to walk as it began to rain more. He didn't have an unbrella so he was becomming soaking wet. He had no idea where to look for Kyou. Then he thought of one place he may of gone. Haru began to run towards Shigure's house.

'He is probably hanging out in the woods!', Haru thought. 'I just hope I can find my way ...'

Ayame made his way to the Sohma estate and found Hatori. Hatori was sitting in a chair at his desk looking at a picture of his lost love, Kana.

"Sorry to bother you Hatori, but I don't know who to turn to anymore." Ayame said as he closed the door behind himself. Hatori placed the picture on his desk, and stood up.

"It's alright Ayame. What can I do for you?" Hatori replied as he walked over to Ayame. They bolth walked over to a table and sat down.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Shigure didn't mean to hurt anyone like he did, and I know that. But Kyou is hurting from all of this. I can't find him on top of that. Hatsuharu is out looking for him for me." Ayame sighed.

"Well, Kyou will turn up soon, he always does. But talk to him and see if he can clear things up with Shugire. We all know that shigure wouldn't mean to hurt anyone. But he did, and it's up to Kyou about forgiveness. After that is all settled, you need to decide on what you are going to do about Shigure and Kyou. Who will you choose to be with? Who will have to move on? That's the only piece of advice I can give you really." Hatori replied.

"That's going to be hard. We saw a side of Shigure that no one has seen before. It scares me slightly. Kyou is great, but he is still alittle bit on the young side for me. He still has alot of things he needs to work out on his own. But the big thing that is bad either ways is the aquardness between me and bolth of them." Ayame said. He sighed once more and looked Hatori in the eyes.

"Ayame, I know what you are thinking, and it's not a good way out of this." Hatori stated and stood up. Ayame did the same.

"Please Hatori! Please end this pain! For us all!" Ayame pleaded as he hugged Hatori. The dragon sighed and comforted Ayame. Once Ayame released Hatori, the dragon led Ayame to the door.

"Ayame, I will not. You need to face these problems. Choose, and forgive who you feel deserves it. Running from your problems by erasing them doesn't sove anything. You do not learn, you do not expirence anything. All you do is luse a piece of your life. These problems make up a person." Hatori stated. Ayame nodded.

"I will be leaving then. I need to think." Ayame bowed and went to his car. Hatori looked up at the sky and saw the sun breaking through the dark berrior. He looked over at the picture of his lost love.

'Sometimes, when the pain can destroy a person and consume all of their innocence, it is best if they forget ... Did I do the right thing Kana?'


	11. Part 11

**Wow, I wrote three chapters in one day. (9-11) wow, bad numbers... anywho, enjoy this little bit. I threw in alittle 'action' for all of you. HINT: Kyou is involved but it isn't with Ayame!**

Hatsuharu managed to find his way to the forest near Shigure's home. It was pooring and Haru ran around screaming Kyou's name. The deeper he went into the forest, the darker it seemed to get. Then he was Kyou huddled under a tree. Haru ran over and shook Kyou.

"Are you alright? Kyou?" Haru asked as overlooked the cold cat. Kyou opened his eyes alittle bit and hugged Haru. Hatsuharu felt Kyou go limp so he put Kyou over his shoulder and wandered around trying to find a way of of the woods. The sky began to clear up and Haru could see everything again. He saw Shigure's house alittle ways down from where they were standing.

When Haru arrived, Yuki and Shigure ran out to help carry Kyou into the house. Tohru looked over from the kitchen and started to scream.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to Kyou?" Tohru cried as she ran over. Yuki stopped her and clamed her down, while Haru and Shigure brought Kyou up to his room.

"We need to get him out of these wet cloths." Haru stated. Shigure looked over at Haru.

"I'll go bring you bolth some towels ... uh ... could you...", Shigure asked as he pointed at Kyou. Haru nodded. "I'll leave the cloths at the door when i bring them back." Haru nodded again.

When Shigure left the room, Hatsuharu looked down at the cat. Haru unbottoned Kyou's shirt and removed it. Haru placed his hand on Kyou's cold body and began to rub him. Then he removed Kyou's pants and boxers. Haru never looked at Kyou the way he did then. His eyes wouldn't stop looking at Kyou's penis. Haru blushed alittle and looked away. He then removed his own cloths. He heard a knock, walked over to the door and opened it only enough to stick his head out. Shigure already left and placed 2 towels on the ground. Haru picked them up and closed the door. He looked over at Kyou, laying out on the bed, naked and wet. Haru could feel himself becomming aroused. He shook his head and locked the door. He dried himself off first and wrapped the towel around his waist. He began to dry off Kyou's chest and began to moved down to his hips. Haru gulped and kept going lower. When he reached Kyou's manhood, he wiped it gently with the towel. He heard Kyou make a slight sound. He placed the towel next to Kyou and stroaked it with his hand. Kyou moaned slightly. Haru began to have an erection, and he gulped once more. Kyou stirred slightly and Haru jumped up. Kyou opened his eyes alittle and Hatsuharu threw the towel at him.

"Wa ... what's going on?" Kyou asked as he removed the towel from his face. Haru turned away attempting to hide his erection.

"I found you in the woods. It was pooring rain and I brought you back home. We were bolth soaking wet, I had to take off your cloths." Haru replied as he walked over to the window.

"Thanks ..." Kyou said. He looked over at Haru and couldn't take his eyes off of him. Kyou's eyes trailed from Haru's neck to his penis. Kyou knowticed the erection and felt one comming for him too.

Haru turned around and yelled "Is that all I get kitty? I saved you! You should give me some thanks." Kyou knew Haru turned into Black Haru. Hatsuharu walked over and pushed Kyou down on the bed, and sat on top of him with his legs on either side. Kyou wanted him right now. He wanted to feel something other than pain. Haru, with his sheepish smile, wasn't expecting Kyou to remove the ox's towel. Haru bluched and turned back into the normal while Hatsuharu.

"I want to feel ... I want you inside me." Kyou said as he stroaked Haru's penis. Haru closed his eyes and sat there enjoying the touch. After a moment, Haru laid himself ontop of Kyou and began to kiss him. Kyou welcomed the kiss with an open mouth, and placed his hand in Haru's hair. Haru let his tongue play with Kyou's for a moment and tried to put his tongue as far back in Kyou's mouth as possible. Kyou did the same and pulled Haru closer. After the kiss Kyou looked up at Haru.

"Kyou" Haru whispered. Kyou's hand went to Hatsuharu's face. When Kyou removed his hand Haru kissed it, and looked back at Kyou. Kyou looked over at his clock and it read 6:00PM.

"It's dinner time Haru. We should go down and eat.", Kyou signed and they bolth got up. "You can wear a pair of my cloths sence yours are wet also." Haru watched Kyou open his dresser and grab two shirts and two pairs of pants. Kyou threw one of each to Haru and they dressed.


	12. Part 12 END

**Wow! I'm just writing more and more tonight! four chapters in one day! Well, I'm sorry to tell you all this but this is the last chapter. I will be making a new story shortly ... just gotta think of an anime to do it with. ENJOY THE END!**

"Kyou! You're alright!" Tohru yelled with excitement. Kyou and Haru walked down the stairs and saw Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure eating. Shigure stood up and ran over to Kyou.

"Please, we need to talk." Shigure pleaded. Kyou nodded and Haru sat with Yuki and Tohru to eat. Shigure and Kyou walked over to Shigure's office and shut the door.

"Yes?" Kyou asked.

"Kyou, please forgive me. I'm so confused! Ayame told me that he wanted to see others just to see if him and I were meant to be together ... you bolth became so serious ... I freaked out and hurt you ... I hurt you bolth. I'm sorry. I doubt you really care, espically after what I put you through. I just ... I just needed to explain myself and try to apologise." Shigure explained and bowed.

Kyou sighed and replied "Shigure, it will take time for things to heal between us. I just ... just want things to go back to normal between us all. Yes, feelings came between myself and Ayame. Don't worry, they're not there anymore tho. I forgive you as best as I can for now, but just give it time. When we are all acting as we did before, then you know this is all the past to me ... ok?" Shigure nodded and they bolth smiled at eachother. Then they joined everyone for dinner.

At 8pm, Ayame came over and saw Kyou and Haru talking. Ayame ran over and hugged Kyou.

"Kyou! I'm sorry! Please forgive me for being so cold to you!" Ayame begged. Kyou patted Him on the back.

"Ayame, it's alright." Kyou said and Ayame released Kyou. Ayame knowticed Shigure in the doorway. Shigure waved Ayame over and he joined the dog in his office.

"Ayame, Kyou and I cleared things up. He seems to just want to move on with his life." Shigure stated.

"No, he loves me. He wouldn't want to end our relationship ... would he?" Ayame asked with a slight sparkle of hope in his eyes. Shigure hugged Ayame and kissed him.

"Ayame, I love you. You stated Kyou still has some growing up to do. Why not let him be and let him go on with his life as we do ours."

"Shigure, are you sure about him? Maybe ..."

"No, I'll show you." Shigure inturrupted and led him to a little spy hole in the next room over from where Kyou and Haru were. Kyou smiled at something Haru said and they bolth laughed. Haru grabbed Kyou's hand and led him outside on the back porch. Ayame and Shigure looked out through another spy hole. Haru whispered something into Kyou's ear which made the cat blush. Then they bolth looked at eachother and kissed. Ayame walked away from this, and retreated back to Shigure's office.

"Well, you were right Shigure." Ayame said when Shigure closed the door behinde himself.

"Ayame, I want to know what you got from all of this. Are we going to be together? Or are you going to try to get Kyou back?" Shigure asked as he held the snakes hands. Ayame smiled and hugged Shigure.

"Shigure, we can be together as long as I don't have to see that horrid side of you."

"I will do anything for you my love."

Kyou and Hatsuharu heard it from the other side of the door and went back up to Kyou's room.

"Are you happy with what we did Kyou?" Haru asked as they bolth undressed.

"It was for the best. Shigure and Ayame belong together.", Kyou stated once him and Haru were bolth nude. Kyou and Hatsuharu laid in bed and began to kiss. "I also want to be with you Haru. Tho you can be an annoing cow sometimes."

"Oh don't start!" black Haru stated and pinned Kyou to the bed. Kyou smiled and pulled Haru in for a deep kiss. They made love that night.

**FIN**


End file.
